


Supercorp Drabbles and One-Shots

by potstickersftw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Right?, i don't actually know what i'm doing but this is gay so we're good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersftw/pseuds/potstickersftw
Summary: I dunno what I'm doing and I don't think I'm good at writing but Lena is Gay and Kara is Bi and this is generally just not heterosexual at all please enjoy





	1. of scars and eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how ao3 works but here we go

Lena Luthor sighed as she stood in the middle of her gala, resisting the nervous urge to tug on the hem of her dress. It was unprofessional, and she needed to use every drop of confidence and suavity she could muster to implore her peers to make donations to National City's broken hospital.

Lena had forced this self-assured, stony façade since she grew old enough to understand what the hard-headed Lionel Luthor with a drink in his hand foreshadowed, and it had proven quite useful. The businesswoman had realized upon arriving at the gala that maybe cold and distant wasn't the best option for wooing people into donating to her cause, but it was too late now.

"Miss Luthor, it's very nice to see you." A smooth voice cut through Lena's nerves, and she turned to greet her latest guest.

A scowl threatened to break through the woman's carefully constructed smile when she glimpsed the overly high cheekbones and flaxen hair of one of the only people that could get a rise out of her.

"Veronica Sinclair, to what do I owe this displeasure?" There was ice in her words and steel in her gaze as Lena kept a smile plastered to her lips.

Roulette smirked as she stepped just slightly into the Luthor's personal space bubble – not enough to draw attention, but enough to bring discomfort. Sinclair's dress was her trademark shade of red, and showed off the tattoos that symbolized what creature she should've been born as.

"What, I can't donate to help fund the reconstruction of a hospital that was so devastatingly destroyed by National City's favorite 'hero' without having my motives questioned?" The snake snagged a champagne flute from a passing waiter, eyeing Lena as a cat would eye its next meal.

Lena raised her chin just enough to be looking down her nose at her adversary. "No, you may not. While I appreciate the generosity, I refuse to accept money created by exploiting others, no matter how...otherworldly they are."

Veronica looked Lena up and down, her smirk turning into a sneer. "My, my Miss Luthor. Something has changed about you... I like it." The woman sighed and looked off to the left, "I fear that I am not welcome in this company."

With that, the priestess of cheekbone's right shoulder dipped a little as she turned away and stalked towards the exit. Lena was left feeling like the snake woman left something unsaid, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

Sinclair had stirred up vitriol in the businesswoman ever since they attended private school together, but Lena couldn't afford to think about that at the moment – after all, she had a gala to run.

Lena spent the next quarter of an hour socializing with her guests, discussing the fundraiser with people that didn't like her and people she didn't like. Luthor had spent far too much time absorbing peoples' hatred to her family name, and had become exhausted of it.

It was part of the reason she had been so attracted to Miss Kara Danvers.

The young reporter radiated warmth and light, and came close to Lena even though everyone else fled at the thought of Lex somehow influencing her. Kara was just so accepting, and awkward, and... and kind. Only one other person had ever been kind to Lena Luthor, and he had caused an earthquake.

As unprofessional as it was, Lena wanted to get to know Kara as... as more than just her personal interviewer. That's why she approached the reporter in person rather than through email, why she gave Kara access to her office at all hours of the day... why she basically asked the woman to attend the gala as her date. Lena mentally chided herself, unwilling to let herself get too attached to the literal ray of sunshine too quickly.

"Lena!"

Lena was distracted from her thoughts by the very being that occupied them, and a genuine smile spread across her face.

"Kara!" She turned to the rookie reporter, relaxing at the sight of her bespectacled face. "It's really great to see you, I'm glad you could come." Every one of those words were true, a rarity for Lena. She would've been happy to stand there admiring the woman all night, but something about her reminded the businesswoman of a hero that had yet to show up.

"Uhm... have you seen Supergirl?"

Kara looked uneasy for a moment, turning away to look at the sky. "I am... uh, sure she's on her way."

Lena searched the woman's expression in confusion, about to ask why she was discomforted when a man bumped into her, spilling his champagne all over her front. Kara disappeared as the short brunette fussed over her and she huffed in annoyance, standing up on her tiptoes to see where the reporter had gone.

The man backed away as something wooshed to her right, and she turned to see the angel of National City herself.

"Supergirl!" The hero had caught Lena in a moment that definitely wasn't her finest – she was flustered and absolutely stinking of alcohol, something only the four walls of her office had ever seen. The normally regal woman gaped for a moment at the alien before recalling the fact that she had a working tongue, and regained her composure. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I still think this might be a bad idea." The young hero stepped closer, glancing around and clearly on guard.

"Why don't you wait and see how the evening pans out?"

The hero was now close enough that Lena could see the small scar above her left eyebrow, and she wondered how the indestructible alien could have possibly earned it.

Supergirl looked at Lena kindly, spouting something about checking the perimeter before backing away and taking to the sky, but all the businesswoman was focused on was how familiar that little indent on her face was.

Lena watched the hero vanish behind a building contemplating that scar, and heard the sound of rushed footsteps behind her.

"Kara!" She glanced quickly at the girl before pointing to the sky, her gaze following her finger to look up at the stars. "You just missed Supergirl."

"Did I?" The reporter's voice was breathless, "Golly."

Golly?

Lena turned just in time to witness Kara's face scrunched up in horror at her word choice before looking up and plastering on her most blinding smile.

Lena elected to not ask the reporter about it, as she already appeared to be mortified, and chose instead to chance a look up at sapphire eyes with a small grin.

The businesswoman was about to turn away when something caught her gaze.

There was a small scar just above Kara's left eyebrow.

Dammit, Lena.


	2. of fairy lights and soft kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very soft, very gay, very cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by "this is why I need you" by Jesse Ruben

"I love you."

Kara rolled over on the soft mattress, locking her gaze with eyes greener than grass.  Lena looked so soft in the fairy lights' glow, softer than anything Kara had seen since landing on this planet.  It was a vast contrast from her sharp angles and crisp blouses at L-Corp, a difference that was greatly appreciated.

"I love you, too," Kara said with a small grin as she gazed at Lena.

A warm smile lit up Lena's face as she sat up, resting her weight on an arm while she leaned over Kara.  Kara raised up to meet Lena's lips in a gentle kiss, cupping her jaw with a hand.

"Move in with me?"  Kara asked in a small voice after they parted.

Lena blinked, a bit of surprise evident on her face before a wide smile stretched across her face.

(Lena had been adopted by the Luthor family when she was four, and they weren't particularly loving.  She had grown up in a house of harsh words and cold stares, never feeling emotionally fulfilled.  

She used to think that love was a myth made up by artists and authors and movie producers to make kids excited about growing up -- she never imagined actually knowing what it felt like.)

It only took a moment of contemplation before Lena had her answer. 

"Yes."

Kara laughed, pulling Lena closer and capturing her lips in another kiss.  "I love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed a lonely alien and drop a comment, I hear they like potstickers.


	3. of pianos and sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for the street musician trope.

Kara closed her eyes as she let her fingers roam across the keys of the old piano. The beat-up instrument had been left on the curb of Noonan's three years ago, and Kara wasn't the first musician to use it – she certainly wouldn't be the last. It was a surprisingly popular after-school activity to come and play in front of the restaurant.

Her newsboy cap was sitting upside-down on top of the upright, a few quarters and dimes glinting in the soft sunlight that streamed down onto the rain-soaked street in the middle of National City.

Kara had been frequenting this corner for a few weeks now, playing anything and everything with reckless abandon – she needed all the cash she could get to cover the expenses of her student loans. A reporter's salary was barely enough to manage the bills that came with the apartment Alex gave her, much less pay off a wildly expensive education and fill her stomach.

Kara remembered the piano lessons that the Danvers' gave her – Eliza had told her that it was to help her gain control over her strength. There had been an instrument like the old vertical that sat in their house in Midvale back on Krypton, and it almost felt like learning to play was bringing back a piece of her home.

The reporter's alien physiology transferred to her cerebral power too, it seemed, as Kara picked up the ins and outs of the piano in less than eight months.

The flowing melody that Kara played made her think of Alex – Alex, who had always been so strong for Kara, so strong that she never got the chance to discover what life could be like for herself. The mourning tone of the song made Kara think about how she had taken over her sister's everything, never allowing Alex to be... Alex. Her sister wasn't able to just be who she was because of how Kara arriving squashed her every opportunity to do so, and she felt terrible.

The sound of a familiar heartbeat at the edge of Kara's senses brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Lena, all powerful CEO of L-Corp standing a couple feet away from the piano. A warm expression that seemed to only be reserved for Kara lit up her face.

Kara faltered on the keys, accidentally playing a natural instead of a sharp as she met Lena's eyes over the upright. Lena grinned a bit, placing her purse on the piano before coming around and leaning on the end.

"Hello, Kara. Rather sad song, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed a lonely alien and drop a comment, I hear they like potstickers.


	4. of facades and smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gOD I don't particularly like the idea of Lena going to jail this is horsehocky
> 
> but damn if it doesn't give me great writing material

Lena was sitting in her office when it happened.  
One moment she was gazing at the plumerias Kara brought her after Lena saved her, saved all of them, the next moment to be ripped out of her solitude as a swat team swarmed her space. There was yelling, so much yelling as they yanked her up from her chair and wrenched her arms behind her back.  
Lena tried to ask what was going on, what she did to deserve this, but her only reply was a woman reciting her Miranda Rights in her ear in a squeaky voice.  
***  
“You have one phone call.”  
Lena pulled the desk phone closer to her, handcuffs rattling uncomfortably on uncomfortably sore arms that had been pulled too tightly behind her for hours. She stared at the numbered pad, wondering who she could contact – her brother was in prison, her mother… she had just sent her mother to rot in a cell for her crimes against humans and extraterrestrials alike, leaving Lena to be the last Luthor standing. It was like some sick game show.  
A thought struck her, and she started dialing a number.  
(Thoughts really. Thoughts of smiles, of blonde hair and glasses that were a poor disguise, of late night talks and mid-morning brunches at Noonan’s – thoughts of a warmth in Lena’s stomach that refused to go away. Thoughts of someone she could finally call a friend.)  
“You’ve reached Kara Danvers.”  
Lena nearly broke at her voice and almost sobbed into the phone as her façade of calm began to crack. “Kara, Kara they took me and I don’t know what’s going on and can you please come–“  
She was cut off by the sound of rushing wind and Kara’s reply. “I’m on my way, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed a lonely alien and drop a comment, I hear they like potstickers.


	5. of echoes and always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how 2x12 SHOULD HAVE ended

Lena rolled over from the position on her side, turning to face the ceiling with her head on Kara's legs. She tilted her jaw up in Kara's direction, looking into familiar eyes as Kara stroked her hair. They had been on the couch in Lena's office for quite some time, and at some point between the explosion and now Lena had ended up as close to her as humanly possible.

A melody foreign to Lena had been hummed low in Kara's chest for what felt like decades -- but could have only been minutes -- as Kara comforted herself with the fact that Lena was in her lap, that she wasn't gone.

"Kara?" Lena was quiet, her voice almost timid.

“Hm?” Kara paused in her ministrations, turning her soft gaze to Lena's face as she formulated her next words. The exhaustion Lena emitted was palpable, terror from the previous few hours only just beginning to fade, fear replaced with dark lines under her eyes. Kara's hands had been in Lena's hair, running over her shoulder and collarbone, fingers tracing her jawline with a gentle touch as she reminded herself that Lena was still here, that Lena was still alive, that she was okay.

“Thank you.” Lena's voice cracked as she reached up for Kara's face, cupping her cheek with a hand that was still shaking. “For saving me.”

Kara began carding her fingers through Lena's hair again, echoes of Lena begging for Lillian not to hurt her, not to hurt either of them screaming in her mind. There were tears in her throat and a promise on her lips as she didn't even try to deny what Lena was insinuating.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed a lonely alien and drop a comment, I hear they like potstickers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed a lonely alien and drop a comment, I hear they like potstickers.


End file.
